


Cause I’m Gonna Stand By You

by ReyAndor19



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Cara/Fennec, Blink And You Miss It Slash, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imperial Sabine Wren, International Fanworks Day 2021, Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Mostly Gen, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Post-Season/Series 02, Sabine Wren Theory, Strong Female Characters, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The force is female, They’re all just friends and trying to save the galaxy, They’re all just space gal pals, While fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Koska, Fennec, Cara, and Bo-Katan are on a mission that could help defeat the Empire for good.Basically, I just wanted to see more of these four fighting together.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Fennec Shand, Bo-Katan Kryze & Koska Reeves, Bo-Katan Kryze & Sabine Wren, Cara Dune & Bo-Katan Kryze, Cara Dune & Bo-Katan Kryze & Koska Reeves & Fennec Shand, Cara Dune & Fennec Shand, Cara Dune & Koska Reeves, Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Koska Reeves & Fennec Shand
Kudos: 4





	Cause I’m Gonna Stand By You

“We’ve got a problem!” Koska shouted into her comm, panting hard as she half dragged Cara down the hallway of an Imperial ship.

“You always do,” Bo-Katan replied, tone betraying only the slightest hint of nervousness. “What now?”

“We’ve got a squad of bucketheads on our tail, and Cara’s down.”

“I’m not,” Cara protested, one hand clamped over her bloodstained shirt, attempting to apply pressure to the wound while running for her life. “Koska, tell them I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine,” Fennec’s tense voice cut through the commlink static. “Koska?”

“We were ambushed. They knew we were coming.”

“ _ What? How? _ ”

“How about we figure that out  _ after  _ the troopers trying to kill us are gone?” Cara asked.

“If Gideon knows what we’re planning-“

“ _ Later _ , Fen. And relax. You sound like someone’s about to shoot you.”

“You two get back here safe and I’ll stop worrying.”

Bo-Katan interrupted them. “How you two lovebirds manage to keep arguing while being shot at amazes me. Koska, Cara, can you get to the ship?”

“What’re we looking for?”

“YT-1300. Corellian.”

“Got it. Any chance it’s got firepower?”

“You lost your blaster  _ again _ ?”

“Trying not to die over here, Bo!”

“Fennec’s in the gunner’s position. Happy?”

“As long as she doesn’t shoot us!” Koska ducked to the side, just barely avoiding a blaster bolt.

“You know I can hear you, right?”

They half sprinted, half stumbled into the docking bay, troopers a safe enough distance behind.

“Open up!” Koska yelled into her comm. “Quick!”

The boarding ramp dropped open with a heavy thud- or maybe it fell off. The freighter was  _ literally _ falling apart. Even as they ran inside, the hull sprayed sparks, something it definitely was  _ not  _ supposed to do.

“Close it, close it!” Bo-Katan shrieked; blaster fire was beating the hull of the ship, and a few shots found their way into the ship. She managed a few shots in return before Cara slammed down the switch to close the ramp.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you,” Koska managed, gasping for breath. “Time to get out of here?”

“You two got the goods?”

Cara held up a data file, offering a halfhearted grin.

“Then let’s go.” She ran off, presumably to the ship’s cockpit.

“Medpac’s by the holochess board,” Fennec called up from her position in the gunner’s turret.

Got it,” Cara yelled back, turning to Koska. “Well, the ship’s falling apart, and we’re being chased by stormtroopers from a dead Empire, but hey, at least there’s holochess.”

Koska snorted, pulling off her helmet. “Patch up that wound and maybe we can play.” She grabbed the medpac and sifted through it. “This one’s older than the ship. Impressive.”

“So no bacta patches?”

“Just bandages.”

“How nice.” Cara began fixing up her blaster wound while Koska fiddled with the data file they’d retrieved. “Know what that’s for?”

“I know it’s important to Bo.”

“Part of her whole quest to revive Mandalore thing?”

“Maybe. It’s supposed to help people.”

“So was the Empire.”

“Cara!”

“Just saying.” Cara shrugged. “Am I wrong?”

“No,” Koska sighed. “But this is  _ actually  _ going to help people.”

“It wouldn’t be a Bo-Katan mission if it wasn’t to help people. As Mandalore-obsessed as she can be, she’s a good boss. You didn’t hear that from me, though.”

“Hear what?”

“Exactly.”

The ship shuddered as Bo-Katan maneuvered it out of the bay, and Cara and Koska could feel the pulse of the ship’s guns as they tore up the hangar. After a few minutes of rocky flight, Bo-Katan managed to get the ship under control, and the journey became significantly smoother.

“What happened?” Fennec asked as she pulled herself out of the gunner’s turret. “You got the file, right?”

“We got the file, but-“ Fennec cut Koska off half sentence.

“You’re hurt,” she said to Cara.

“I kind of noti- Fen, don’t-“ Cara suppressed an annoyed sigh as Fennec immediately began cleaning up the blaster wound.

“So what’s the verdict, Doc? She need robot parts too?” Koska asked, enjoying Cara’s discomfort.

“Can it, Reeves.”

“Don’t mess with the ship’s doctor,” Bo-Katan advised. “You’ll regret it next time you come charging in here with a Dark-Trooper-fist-sized hole in you.”

“Aye aye, Commander. So is this the part where you tell us what’s on that file?”

“It’s better if I show you.” The solemn expression on Bo-Katan’s face made all three of them keep any questions to themselves. Koska handed over the file, letting Bo-Katan plug it into a small, oddly-shaped device. “Fennec, Cara, you guys ready?”

“Sure.”

“For now, yeah.”

She flipped a switch on the machine and set it on the holochess board. A voice floated out of the device, slightly distorted by static.

“ _ Hello? Bo-Katan, if you’re listening, this is Sabine Wren, alias Imperial Comms Officer O’Brian. I’m not sure if  _ anyone’s _ listening, seeing as Bo-Katan’s gone silent for so long, but I’m still here. And there has to be somebody out there who’s trying to do the right thing. Trying to defeat the Empire once and for all. _

_ I have some intel on the movements of the few remaining Imperial higher-ups, which I’ve attached to this file. Right now I’m working aboard Moff Gideon’s lead ship. He’s searching for other groups of Imps and trying to find the location of any remaining force-sensitives that the Empire didn’t wipe out. That’s about as much as I know right now. Bo-Katan, if you’re listening to this, use the comm channel we agreed upon. _

_ May the force be with you.” _

A long string of coordinates followed the message, each one leading to a different Imperial group. The four women shared a look that was part hopeful, part uneasy.

“We can trust this Sabine, right?” Fennec seemed slightly suspicious.

“I trust her with my life,” Bo-Katan swore.

“Then where to next, Commander?” Cara asked.

“For you, home. You three signed up for one mission, and I have to do this on my own.”

“Nice try, but it’s not gonna work,” Koska said, crossing her arms.

“We’re with you all the way,” Fennec agreed.

“This isn’t your fight. This is for Mandalore.”

“It’s been our fight since our first mission together,” Cara said.

“We’re your crew.”

“We’re going to stand by you until the end.”

“And we’re not letting you do this alone.”

Bo-Katan sighed. “Fine. But you should all know-“

“That it’ll be dangerous? Bo-Katan Kryze, this galaxy is dangerous. The Empire is dangerous. And it’s our job to take them down.” Koska shrugged. “At least that’s what you always say. So let’s see where these coordinates lead to. Which Imp do we take down first?”

“...I can think of a few.”

“Good. Let’s get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sabine Wren working undercover as an Imperial is based off of the Imperial lady who keeps showing up in the background, played by Katy O’Brian. The theory is that she is disguising herself to help take down the Empire from the outside.


End file.
